La Veuve Noire
by Aelea WoOd
Summary: La mort d'Erendis.


Défi du Poney. Poney chéri ! Merci de m'avoir attendu pour le concours.

Merci à ma Crapouille, qui m'a aidé à trouver un mot : paroi. Hem.

Bonne lecture à tous, et à la prochaine fois !

La Mort d'Erendis.

Il arriva le moment où elle sortie de sa torpeur pour regarder autour d'elle et évaluer son environnement. La situation désastreuse où elle était plongée fut rapidement établie, mais beaucoup plus difficile à accepter.

Erendis était seule. Abandonnée de tous, mais surtout des siens.

Toute seule. Isolée. Rejetée.

Les vieilles servantes chuchotaient dans son dos, et la surnommait la Veuve Noire. La Veuve noire dans la Maison blanche, cette demeure aussi froide que son nom et que sa propriétaire. Vide, et glacée.

Elle avait renvoyé les servantes, fermé les volets et était resté prostrée, le visage tordu dans ses souvenirs et sa rancoeur envers le monde.

Vint ensuite l'instant de se demander : Comment en suis je arrivée là ?

Et elle compris. Du moins, elle eu ce besoin irrépréssible de se faire croire que son présent n'était pas conséquence de ses anciens choix. Non, ce n'était pas sa faute. Car le fardeau était trop lourd pour ses épaules, écrasées par le poids des années et meurtries par les coups reçus. Les remords, ou les regrets, non. Elle nétait aucunement responsable. Elle écarta de suite ses idées, se les interdit, pour sa propre survie. Et elle se mentit pour ne pas que ses sentiments trop pesants pour son dos ne l'achèvent définitivement.

Mais, alors, qui était coupable, si ce n'était pas elle ? Sur qui rejeter cette faute ? Quelle personne devait-on blâmer ?

Sur qui pouvait-elle cracher, griffer, frapper, crier, hurler sa solitude, son mal être, sa colère, sa haine, sa vie ? Aldarion ?

(La Mer)

Elle sentit qu'il était temps de sortir de sa retraite pour contempler, le visage fermé, méprisant et digne, l'étendue grise, tumultueuse et infinie qu'il lui avait volé son époux, et sa vie toute entière.

Elle ne fit pas de grands préparatifs et se vêtit simplement. Elle protegerait sa robe blanche des intempéries du voyage d'un long manteau noir.

Lorsque le jour vient à partir, Erendis était étrangement calme, et reposée. Sa résolution prise, elle n'avait pas réflechit au reste, et seul la perspective de voir et jauger son ennemie jurée comptait. La demeure laissée était propre, rangée, morte.

Elle ne jeta pas un regard derrière elle en partant, claqua la porte de sa maison vide, à l'aube d'un jour brumeux et humide, n'adressa pas la parole aux bergers qu'elle rencontra, et fila à grande allure sur les chemins qui menaient au port de Rommena.

Les sabots ferrés de son cheval claquèrent sur la route pavée, étouffés par le brouillard, sons lointains, presque inaudibles, pour disparaitre finalement dans la torpeur de la forêt. Certains habitants de la région virent une ombre filer sur une monture, un vague silhouette frêle et rapide, entre deux bosquets d'arbres, mais ce fut tout.

Erendis ne fit pas beaucoup de pauses, pressée d'en finir, et les jours et paysages défilerent très vite.

Au bout de quelques jours, juste après avoir grimper sur une haute colline sèche et abrupte, elle tomba nez à nez sur les hauts batiments de l'arsenal qui percer l'horizon, à quelques kilomêtres en contre bas. Elle fit arreter son cheval brusquement, qui se cabra en hennissant. Il retomba sur ses pattes avant dans un bruit sourd, soulevant un épais nuage de poussière jaune. Erendis ne prit même pas la peine de flatter son encolure, et regarda le paysage qui s'étalait devant elle. Son regard se fit encore plus dur qu'il n'était, et elle maudit les batiments et les vaisseaux construits, perte de sa forêt.

Elle contourna la ville, discrète, et se retrouva en bord de mer. Les cris des mouettes, perçants, des flèches stridentes lancées dans l'air l'agacèrent d'abord, puis l'énervèrent franchement. La jeune femme mis pied à terre, et se mit face aux vagues blanches et écumeuses. Ses sens se reveillèrent, au contact du vent tiède et parfumé, et ses lèvres prirent un goût salé. Elle était là, la Mer, à ses pieds.

Aldarion était parti pour ça.

Elle avait cru jadis, qu'il suffisait de s'en approcher très lentement pour pouvoir l'apprivoiser, cet homme fort et énergique dont elle était tombée amoureuse au premier jour. Elle avait ensuite réalisé qu'il s'échappait d'elle car une autre avait déjà capturée son coeur. Et la Mer était là. Cette étendue monstrueuse d'eau mouvante, sombre, indomptable. Le bouclier de ses certitudes vola en éclats. Pourquoi était-elle venue, qu'était venu t-elle dire ? Elle avait été bien sotte de croire que la douleur sourde qui lui rongeait les entrailles se terminerait au bout de son voyage.

Et elle resta là, désarmée et désamparée. Son regard balaya les alentours, et il tomba à pic sur quelques rochers pointus, caressant une falaise abrupt, où les vagues venaient se briser dans un gros bouillonnement d'écume. On ne pouvait acceder à la falaise qu'en escaladant sa paroi acerée, et pour s'y rendre, il fallait d'abord traverser une minuscule petite crique où roulaient des galets luisants.

La faute d'Aldarion, la faute de la Mer.

Les idées, les images et les émotions se succéderent à vitesse folle sans se préciser, ses poings se serrèrent, elle marmonna quelques paroles incohérentes, secouée de tremblements, arriva comme une forcenée dans la crique, tomba de nombreuses fois dans sa fureur sur les galets de la grève.

La furie se retrouva finalement à s'écorcher les mains et déchirer sa robe sur les pics coupants de la falaise. Son souffle était court, son visage déformé par l'effort et la rage. Elle finit par progresser pas à pas en tatant du pied les aspérités du sol et en cherchant refuge dans les replis de la paroi rocheuse. Elle se retourna face à la mer, et s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait finalement pas grimpé très haut, les vagues assourdissantes éclataient et vomissaient leurs jets d'eau à quelques mêtres de ses pieds.

Erendis resta immobile quelques instants. Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres craquelées. Elle n'avait plus d'angoisse, ni d'anxieté, elle savait ce qu'elle allait faire.

Elle cria pour couvrir le bruit des vagues, en regardant l'horizon.

"Maintenant, tu regardera mon visage pâle et mort en contemplant ses reflets."

Elle prit une grande inspiration, et sauta dans les profondeurs de la mer ténébreuse.

Le contact avec elle fut froid. Elle hurla. L'écume jaillit, s'enroula autour de son corps disloqué comme les mains livides de fantômes marins, ses cheveux lui collèrent au visage, sa robe trempée et lourde l'enserra comme un linceuil, elle ouvrit la bouche une dernière fois mais ne trouva qu'eau et bourrasques qui la firent suffoquer. Ses yeux ne virent plus rien, et elle sombra en quelques secondes.

Au loin, pendant ce temps, les mouettes volaient, hautes dans le ciel, et leurs cris perçants semblables à des rires se perdirent dans le vent salé.


End file.
